Reunited at last
by smileyface994
Summary: Addison left Seattle after learning she was pregnant with Mark's child.4 yrs. later, she's back with her daughter, Sam.Will they get back together? Can they finally be a family now that Mark's changed?They're still in love. Wedding is up!
1. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own any character except Sam. I made her and she's Mark and Addison's daughter.

A/N: 4 yrs after Addie left SGH. This is not true but I can dream, can't I? Enjoy!

Addison sighed. It's been four years since she last saw SGH. Four years since she left. Four years since she left Mark when she found out she had his child. And now, she was back for a consult for Derek, the new chief. She also brought along her 4 yr. old daughter Samantha Montgomery (Sloan) or Sam. She had Addison's red hair but a little browner. She had Mark's hard to miss smile, eyes and a bit of his attitude. She missed him.

Sam tugged on her mom's blouse. "You used to work here, mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie.", Addison replied.

Together they walked into the nearest open elevator. Mark was in it. Addison tried to keep cool, hoping he won't notice how much Sam looked like him. He looked the same but something about him was different. The flirty glint in his eye was lost. Ever since she disappeared, he had changed. He no longer had "regular activities".

They stared at each other in disbelief as Sam glanced at Mark curiously. It was very awkward.

Mark cleared his throat."Addie?" He couldn't believe his eyes!

"Yeah it's me. I came for a consult", she replied. Mark's eyes shifted from her to Sam. She looked like someone he knew but he couldn't place it…………………………..He checked Addie's fingers for a wedding ring. None.

"Um…..this is my daughter, Sam.", turning to her daughter, "Sam, this is Mark. Mommy used to work with him". _And slept with him…_

"Nice to meet you Sam." Mark said. "How old are you?"

"I'm 4 already", she declared proudly. Mark did some mental math. He and Addison slept together 4 yrs. ago, then she left. It couldn't be.

Turning to Addie he asked"So how long are you gonna be here?"He hoped for a week.

"Probably a week. We could catch up later, I'm free. 4:00?", She really did miss him.

"Uh…….it's great. Meet you here at 4:00 then", he confirmed. The elevator opened and rang.

"Bye Sam." He faked a salute, making her giggle. "See you later."

"He's nice mommy. I like him", Sam remarked after Mark left. . Addison smirked. It was so like Mark to gain the approval of strangers. She wondered whether he guessed that this was his daughter. She was amused that they got along well-without any effort at all.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked toward Derek's new office.

"Hey Addison", he greeted as they hugged. "You look great. Who's this", he asked, looking at Sam.

"She's my daughter, Sam. And no, I'm not married.", she added, noticing Derek's glance move toward her hand.

"Is she?" asked Derek.

"Yes"

"Mark knows?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ahh, okay."

"So about this woman who has quins….." Addison inquired. She wanted to change the subject before Sam gets suspicious. She can be very observatory and smart, like Mark.

"Right. Um she's 34, normal weight, 2 girls and 3 boys……….", described Derek. He still glanced at Sam occasionally. She looked so much like Mark.

So what d'ya think? Please R&R, k? I need help and ideas, I'm inexperienced. Thanks!


	2. Daddy Mark

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the awesome reviews. Maddison is my fave grey's anatomy couple so I wrote this fanfic about them. Enjoy!

"Hey Addison", called Derek. Addison was already exiting his office. "I forgot to tell you something! You have a surgery at um….1 p.m. And you can't bring Sam with you, sorry. You're gonna have to leave her somewhere."

Addison walked back into the room."What?!? Are you free at that time?"

"Um….no," he answered. "I think Mark is."

Addison thought fast; there wasn't anything wrong with leaving Sam with Mark. He could be irresponsible at times, sure, but she just felt like it wasn't like that anymore. Besides, it would only be for a couple of hours…..

"Mommy," said Sam."I wanna stay with Uncle Mark while you're working. He's fun! _Too much_, thought Addison. "Please mommy! I promise I'll TRY to behave," she added. She put emphasis on the word try so that if she didn't, she wouldn't be scolded at for lying.

Addison laughed at what Sam just said. _So much like Mark._ "Okay. Just don't give Uncle Mark a hard time, promise?"

"I'll try!" she replied, giggling. She was excited already. "Let's eat, I'm hungry!"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"A sandwich with pickles, chicken, spaghetti, some juice…….."

After Lunch:

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._ Mark stood up to answer the door. There was Sam and Addison.

"Addison?"

"I um need to leave Sam because I have surgery. I can't just leave-"

"No problem," Mark replied. He smiled his trademark smile which made her smile too. He kinda liked Sam and he'd do anything for Addison. Looking down at Sam he said, "So, what do you wanna do today?"

"Play!" exclaimed Sam. There really wasn't anything on the kid's mind. Addison smiled apologetically at him.

"Uhh… that's great," Mark said. "Come on in. Addie, see you later." Sam hopped into Mark's modern and clean-looking office. There was only one thing that looked out of place, a big stufftoy. A big, cute, bear.

"Your mom gave that to me years ago- she thought it was funny," explained Mark, seeing Sam's curious look. "You could play with it, if you like.

Sam nodded and Mark reached up to grab the stufftoy. He handed it over to the little girl who hugged it the moment her fingers got hold of it. Mark couldn't hold back a smile; he was reminded of Addison. What he did suppress was the urge to ask her who her dad was.

"Right. I have to go back to my work, just play with it, alright?"

"You gotcha, Uncle Mark," Sam assured him. He went back behind his desk to do some paperwork while Sam played with the stufftoy. Every now and then, Mark would look up from his work and look at Sam. He couldn't figure out why he thought she looked like someone he knew…..

"Uncle Mark? Would you play with me?" she asked all of a sudden.

"Um… yeah, sure." He got up and sat on the floor with her."What do I have to do?"

"I'm the princess, Sunny-"

"Who's Sunny?" asked Mark.

"Oh, I named her-" she pointed to Mark's bear, "-sunny. We need to buy toys in the next kingdom and we need a horsey-that's you!"

Mark chuckled and went down on all fours. Sam climbed his back, clutching Sunny with her right hand. Once she was there, Mark pretended to be a wild horse to make her laugh.

"Kiddiya, horsey!!! Whoah!!!"

"No way! Which way leads to the Toy kingdom, princess?" he said, smiling more than he had in a long time. He was beginning to feel so comfortable with her.

"That way-!" she pointed. Mark crawled toward the direction of her tiny, cute fingers. Since they were facing the other way, they didn't see that Addison had appeared in the doorway already. She was half-smiling, half-laughing.

"What are you two doing?" she asked. Mark turned around and Sam got off his back. Sam ran to hug her mom.

"Um…we were just playing. It was Sam's idea," he tried to explain rather sheepishly.

"Uh-huh" answered Addie with a smirk. "C'mon, let's go have a snack".

Turning to Sam, she said, " I thought you said you'd behave?"

"No, I said I'd TRY, mommy," she relplied slyly.

"She DID try, you know," chipped in Mark. " I guess." Addie laughed.

"C'mon you two, let's eat already"

Like it? I hope you did, please R&R, k? I promise to update as soon as I can.


	3. Her Savior

A/N: Thank you very very very much to the people who read this story, regardless of if you reviwed or like it. Please review so I'd know what you think!

Mark, Addison and Sam ate their snacks heartily. Anyone who didn't know Mark and Addison, and their history could've thought they were just a normal, happy family. It was easy to see that Mark and Sam felt completely comfortable with each other, as if they hadn't just met. What they didn't know however was that Addison was observing and weighing stuff in her mind—tell him about Sam or not.

"Mommy, can I get dessert?" Sam pouted then added, "Please…."

"But you just ate spaghetti!"

"But it's not dessert," she tried to reason. Mark looked like he could burst from laughter.

"Okay, I'll treat you for dessert. C'mon pick anything you like and don't listen to your mom," he said, smirking at Addison. He lifted Sam into the air and carried the squealing girl in one arm.

Addie sighed and muttered, "Those two…" She decided it would be best if she told him but didn't want to think when. She certainly doubted whether Mark would like Sam in his life or not—but that was before she realized he's changed.

"Mommy, Uncle Mark got me this giant choco chip cookie," said Sam, holding the cookie up for Addison to see. Mark was a few seconds behind, looking satisfied at seeing Sam like that, like he knew he didn't waste his money.

"You spoiled her Mark," she teased and he grinned like his old self again.

"Well somebody's gotta do it," he retorted as if trying to defend himself. "Right Sam?"

"Right," and gave him a high-five.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._ Addison dug into her bag for her phone.

"This is Addison Montgomery."

"Hello? I'm the hotel manager of The Tosh,the hotel you had a reservation for—"

"Had?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but um…there was a last minute reservation. Apparently, we overlooked—"

But Addison had already shut her phone, shocked. Mark noticed this at once.

"What's the matter?" He asked concerned.

"We lost our reservation in the hotel we're supposed to stay in. This is terrible…"

But Mark saw this far from a disaster; in fact, he thought of it as more of a golden opportunity.

"You could stay with me," he suggested casually, trying to keep from sounding thrilled. "It'll only be a couple of days and all other hotels are booked for springbreak. It'll be great."

Addie was deep in thought; she really shouldn't, it could turn into something—for them. On the other hand, they had no choice……………and it'd give the more time to catch up.

"Uhh….yeah. Sure, what's the worst that could happen, right? She replied smiling.She realized with a pang of sadness that staying with Mark would just make her miss him more when they leave.

"Great! He responded enthusiastically." You'll see, we'll have a great time together! Hey, I'll show you there now—if you like." He turned to Sam, who nodded vigorously.

"Well, alright. Promise no mischief—both of you,"

"C'mon Addie! It's us! Who could be more behaved?" Mark said sarcastically which made Addie hit him a little. "Ouch, my room, you know…."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sloan. I forgot," she answered with every bit of sarcasm as his reply.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Mark's beeper beeped as he was laughing. He looked at it and frowned.

"There's an emergency at the hospital. Looks like I can't go with you but—" he searched for his room key in his pocket, '—you two go ahead and knock yourselves out. Here's the key and I got the extra. Just don't invite a guy there…." He added to Addie quite seriously, oddly so in fact.

"Okay. Don't be long, alright?" Addison reached out for the key.

"I promise."

He got up to kiss Addie and Sam. Sam gave him a hug and many kisses. "See you later, Uncle Mark."

He nodded and hurried to his car. Addie and Sam watched him until they could no longer see his very expensive car.

"I wish he was my daddy," said Sam wistfully.

Addison suppressed the urge to laugh._ You'll know eventually._

Well? I need help from you guys...how would you like to read 'bout a hurt Mark and a worried Addison?


	4. Tell him, kiss him

A/N: Characters –except Sam—are not mine. Believe me, Addison wouldn't leave Grey's Anatomy for Private Practice if I did……. 

Mark felt exhausted; he just had a 7-hour surgery on a woman who wanted breast implants and others. He thought about Addison and how he'd be going home to her. He grinned because he never thought it possible.

Then he thought about Sam and how cute she was. She gave him a peek of what Addie looked like at 4. He loved how adorable she was when she called him "Uncle Mark".

He inserted the key into the slot and pushed the door open.

Sam slept on the right side of the _bed_ and Addison on the other. _I'll be sleeping on the couch then…._

He walked over to Addison's side,kissed her on the cheek and accidentally woke her up.

"Hey, you're back," she whispered. She smiled faintly.

"Yeah….the surgery took pretty long," he said softly and glanced at Sam to make sure he didn't wake her up. "Go back to sleep, I'll just grab a couple of pillows and sleep on the couch—

"No," she interrupted. "I'll just move a bit. This is a big bed, we'll fit. I won't take no for an answer."

"Well……..alright."

Addie moved and Mark settled in. They faced each other and just looked into each others' eyes. Their faces were so close, they could feel each others' breaths that gave them familiar warmth and comfort. Mark started slowly toward her, with the intention of some kissing

Addison felt a surge of electricity in her body. _Wait, I can't do this. It'll complicate things more. _She put her finger on his lips, as if to shush him. He stopped immediately

"What's wrong?" Mark thought they both wanted to.

"I—we can't do this. Not now, not ever," said Addison, tears welling up in her eyes. Mark felt hurt and confused._ Not now, not ever._ He bit his lip and nodded lightly.

Addison saw the hurt in his eyes as he turned away from her. She wiped some tears from her face and tried to fall asleep. But she couldn't.

For years, she missed him so much and thought of him everyday. She missed his soft, gentle and yet passionate kisses that lit fires in her. She missed his arrogant smirk. She didn't want to admit it but, she loved him.

Mark couldn't sleep either. If she loved him and he loved her, why couldn't they? It was hard to think that she didn't have feelings for him. It hurt him a lot to let her go. It hurt him more when he found out that she left.

"Mark?" Addison murmured cautiously. "I'm sorry."

Mark turned her way again."I'm listening…."

"I missed you," she blurted out and enjoyed the spreading look of affection on his face.

He leaned a little further to kiss her. It felt magical, warm, familiar and passionate. They never wanted to let go.

"We need to clear something up, Addie," Mark said, pulling away from the kiss.

"What?" It was clear she wanted more.

"Sam. I mean, you and I slept together than a couple of weeks later, you disappear," he said, impatience starting to show in his voice.

"Oh. That." She'd been hoping they'd never touch this subject. "Let's just do this another day, okay? I'm really tired."

Mark's forehead creased; typical Addie. "You gotta promise you'll tell me—sooner or later."

"Alright," she agreed although she held some doubts inside.

Mark forced himself into a wry smile and closed his eyes and so did she. Addison felt uncomfortable now, thinking on how or when to tell him. Or if ever. Then she felt Mark's hand on hers, slowly entwining his fingers with hers. It felt so nice and electric it tickled.

Well? Whadya think? Feel free to give me suggestions for the next chapter….please, I need them. R&R!!! 


	5. Gone

A/N: Hey! thanks for people who read and review……review more!!!

Mark smiled with a grin that warmed his eyes; he was just extremely happy. And how couldn't he be? He had Addison and Sam.

So okay, one thing still bothered him: Addison hadn't told him who Sam's father. Yet, he hoped.

"Morning," greeted the waking Addison beside him. Addison too smiled at his grin; never has she seen him so happy. "Look at Sam, Addie."

One of Sam's arms hung sown the bed. The other was half-around a huge, fluffy pillow. Her mouth was curled up in a smile and she looked like she was having a good dream.

"Yeah," he replied. "She looks so much like you, you know."

"Not really. I think she looks more like the father."

Mark looked her in the eye and found a little smirk somewhere. He was getting impatient about the whole father thing. Truth was, he did want to be Sam's father. "Who is he?"

"Someone. I'll tell you sooner or later, Mark."

"I think it'd be later than I want it to be, Addison," he said in an angry yet hushed voice. "Face it, you're never gonna tell me, aren't you?"

"I will too," argued Addie. She was kinda hurt that Mark wouldn't trust her promise.

"Really? When were you gon—"

"When I think it's right—"

"Which is probably years from now." Mark was trying to keep his voice low because Sam was still sleeping. But now, she was stirring and they stopped fighting immediately.

"G'morning mommy, Uncle Mark," she sat up and both Mark and Addison just stared at her as they didn't know what to look at.

_Beep. Beep. Beeep._

Mark snatched his beeper from the night table and read it; he was actually relieved the beeper beeped.

"Hospital," he muttered without looking at anyone. He got up and quickly grabbed his rucksack.

"Bye!" Sam shouted as he ran to the door.

"Bye!!!" shouted Mark a second before slamming the door.

"Is he mad, mommy?"

"I think so, honey," admitted Addie absent-mindedly; her mind was still on Mark.

"Oh."

Mark felt furious and betrayed. He really wanted to know who the father is. He had a feeling he would've punched and kicked the balls out of the father if it wasn't him.

"Concentrate on the patient Mark. C'mon," he muttered to himself while cutting a guy open.

"Addie?" Mark said in the darkness. He didn't like how they last ended things and he was really sorry. He found the switch and the lights turned on. No Addison. No Sam.

Mark's eyes narrowed and he wrinkled his eyebrows. He paused, listening to any sounds indicating them there at all. Nope, none. Then he walked toward a table where he found a letter from Addison.

_Dear Mark,_

_I'm sorry we had to go so abruptly, I just think it'd be easier this way. I know you're hurting right now, please forgive me. There's something I haven't told you yet. Sam is your daughter._

_For those 4 years, every night before falling asleep, I'd see you. I missed you so much you know. I really did. But I had Sam and she is so much like you. She gets straight to the point, is a little vain(haha) and is really loving and understanding. By the way, she adores you._

_I hope you don't think I don't feel anything for you because I do. These feelings have just been growing and growing. No matter what I do, I can't forget you. Coz' of that, I haven't been able to move on at all. Nothing in the world can make me stop caring for you. You know I love you._

_Love,_

_Addison ___

_P.S. Come visit us sometime. You know where we live. _

Mark reread the letter, noticing some tear-like smudges. He couldn't believe it. They were gone. They left him. But something in his being snapped and he felt determined. He knew it was an impulse but decided not to think against it.

He was gonna get them back.

He was going to be the father his never was.

He knew it was stupid but they were gonna be a family.

Well? How'd you like it?(or not) Tell me what you think. Bad or good. Compliment or insult. I can take it all, promise. If less than 4 people review, end of story.


	6. Back to you

A/N: The only character here that I own is Sam…..Thanks for the amazing reviews, people……they really do help.

Addison threw the heavy bag on the floor while Sam ran to her room.

"We're home," whispered Addison to herself. She felt hollow and even though this was her home, something was missing. Guess who?

"Mommy?" Sam just walked out of her room wearing comfier clothes. "Do you think we did the right thing? Leaving Uncle Mark without telling him?"

"He'd understand," replied Addison. "At least, I hope he does." She couldn't help that she blinked rapidly every few seconds; tears were ready to come out any second now.

"Mommy, I forgot to tell you something. Uncle Mark gave me a gift last time—" she ran into her room to get it, "—here. He said it was a music box and that it was his mom's before she died. See, when you open it, you can hear a song…"

The music box was ivory with gold linings although it looked a little old and fragile. And when hey opened it, a beautiful music came out while the ballerina inside twirled gracefully.

"It's beautiful," mused Addison tearfully. She knew Mark treasured this item greatly. She was touched he gave it to Sam, who nodded.

"He also told me that I should keep it carefully and not lose it. He said that before, he almost gave it to you but he thought you might not like it. That's why he gave it to me instead."

Addison's tearful gaze shifted to Sam then to the music box. She thought she just saw a piece of paper wedged somewhere. She pulled it out.

_Hey Sam!_

_You're probably in New York now so hi. Please take care of this because it means a lot to me. I know it might not seem much but it's all I got. Take care of your mom for me and tell her I miss her too. One day, you're gonna grow up and be great—just like your mom. And pretty too. Anytime you need me, just call…_

_Uncle Mark___

Addie felt her heart melt in the sweetness of the note. She wiped her tears away and looked at Sam who was lying on her tummy while enjoying the music box. Addie wondered why she ever thought that Mark would be a terrible father.

5 hours later….

Mark was boarding……..

Second thoughts were entering his mind and yet he pushed them away. He didn't want to change his mind—this is what he wanted and he knew it. He knew he'd regret it one day if he won't do it now—before it was too late. He knew exactly what to say to her…..

_I love you and you're everything I got that matters…..I'm a wreck without you._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Addison got out of bed, groggy and angry. Who the hell would ring her at 2:00 in the morning?

"I'm coming," she grumbled softly. She opened the door. "Wha—?"

Mark looked like a mess like Addison has never seen him before. His hair was ruffled, his clothes were crumpled and his eyes troubled. She actually had to stop herself from throwing her arms around him.

"Come in," she mumbled weakly. He started pacing the room in short, quick steps as Addie followed him with her concerned eyes.

"Are you o—" Addison began.

But Mark cut her off. "I love you." They were making a silent yet intense eye contact. He walked to her slowly, his footsteps very much slower than his racing heartbeat. "I always have, you know that, Addison."

She stayed silent; fearful she'd say something she'd regret. She gazed into his eyes longingly and lovingly. He looked back at her, bit his lip and sighed, trembling as he did.

"I need you, Addison." She's never seen him this serious—serious enough to call her Addison straight twice. "Do you know how many women I had to sleep with, trying to get over you? Hmm? Even Derek felt sorry for me. Izzie baked me a huge basket of muffins and stuff. I was a wreck without you."

Addie's features softened and relaxed. So he didn't find another woman…."You know we can't Mark. There's another person involved here."

Well? How was it? Like it? Something wrong? Tell me….R&R! Or any suggestions for the next chapter.


	7. I'm sorry

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter wasn't posted. Please read it.

"Who is it?" Mark asked. He was afraid of the answer but he knew he had to know.

Addison wouldn't look at him for fear of bursting into tears. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him like last time.

"Who is it?"

Addison sighed heavily but wouldn't look at him. "His name is Vince. We've been going out for…….a couple of months now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you…."

Mark froze; he felt that his whole world was collapsing before his eyes. The woman he loved found another guy. He couldn't feel, see or hear anymore. Everything was blurred, nothing else mattered.

He nodded and swallowed hard. "Oh okay."

Addie looked truly regretful and said," I'm really sorry, Mark."

He lifted her chin up, making her lock eyes with him. She felt herself disappear into his eyes, eyes that could never lie.

"I just want you to be happy," he said while giving her a faint smile. It was far from what he was feeling at the moment but his words were true.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. She meant it the first time and she meant it now. Her eyes looked at his pleadingly for him to understand, to forgive.

He quickly gathered his stuff on the floor, blinking some tears off madly. He strode past her to the door, swung it open and paused. "Don't tell Sam I was here."

And with that, he left, leaving a sobbing Addison on the floor.

Moments later………

"Hello? Vince? It's Addie." She knew what she had to do.

"Oh hey! Do you know it's like 2 in the morning?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just had to tell you something. It's important."

"Okay. What is it?"

"We can't see each other anymore. There's a guy I met before I knew you and I just...love him.I'm sorry." She put the phone down, not caring that Vince was talking furiously. All she cared about at that moment was Mark Sloan, the guy who has always loved her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was raining. And Mark didn't seem to care. People around him were shuffling to get under cover, opening umbrellas and taking out their jackets. Only he wasn't.

He felt so stupid, thinking that he and Addie would just get back together. He thought of Sam and his seemingly stupid dream that they could be a family. He realized that Sam still probably didn't know he was her father. And maybe she'd never know.

He ran a hand through his hair, wanting to cause pain on himself at that moment. He wanted to disappear, make the pain go away. Make everything go away.

Addie looked down from her apartment window and saw a drenched Mark looking back at her. She wanted to run down, tell him that she and Vince were over. But she knew he needed time and space.

She gave him a weak smile which he couldn't force himself to return. Addie mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to him, hoping he would see. She wanted to say "I love you" but her mouth didn't seem capable of doing it.

He nodded faintly and mouthed back," I know."

They gazed at each other in a hypnotic way. They had eyes only for each other. And the connection between them was love, unbreakable true love. They never looked away for they wanted to take in every detail of each other. And it was at that moment that they knew. Knew that somehow, someway, they would find each other. They always did.

Mark sighed and realized he had to go. He forced his feet to take every step and made his head not looke back.

So guy, I'm really sorry I forgot to upload this chapter. Tell me what you think.


	8. True love never dies

A/N:I decided to write about Mark in most of this chapter, I hope you don't mind but he's hot when he's all sad and stuff…..for me at least. There's some Addison too. All characters except Sam are properties of Shonda, not me 

2 ½ months later………

"McSteamy's really down," said Meredith Grey, watching Mark stir some coffee.

"Yeah," replied Cristina who looked up from a chart. "Nurse Tyler told me that Addison rejected him. Oh and Sam, the little girl who was with her is McDaughter….."

Meredith just stared at him. Years ago, she watched him try to forget Addison although everybody knew he could never do it. She watched him flirt less and less as time passed by. She watched as he struggled to overcome his loneliness.

Now, he was way worse. His head was always hung low and his shoulders usually slumped. He turned to his work to comfort him. First in the morning, last to go home. Meredith observed that he was more silent and that his face rarely broke into a smile, much less a genuine one. The Chief felt so sorry for him, even offering one week leave with pay.

The Mark Sloan she first met was no more and she had to do something.

"So. What's up?" Mark asked casually. As was his habit, he crossed his arms around his chest.

Derek and Meredith had pulled him into a room to have a "Talk".

"We think you're depressed," Derek said seriously. Meredith nodded in agreement.

"You seem really distant and sad all the time," she added.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Guys, I'm fine. I'm still Mark."

"That's just the problem. You're not. It's because of Addison leaving and everything…..you're not Mark anymore," Mer clarified.

"You're not flirting, not smiling, not bossing interns, not talking much…." Derek counted using his fingers. "You are not okay."

"Addison has nothing to do with this," he mumbled, looking down a little. He couldn't deny that everything they just said were true.

The past weeks have been hard on him and he's been felling more stressed and tired. He couldn't stop the way that every night when he closed his eyes, he'd see her. That was mainly the reason he pushed himself to work more.

"Addison has everything to do with this," Derek corrected him. He saw the hurt in best friend's eyes and felt a pang of pity for him. He put one hand and on Mark's shoulder sympathetically.

"Mark, we want to help you," said Meredith sincerely. God she felt sorry for him.

"This is my life, not yours," he mumbled before leaving.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring.Ring.Ring.Ring._

"Yeah, hello? This is Addison Montgomery."

"Hey Addie, it's Derek."

"Hi, how are you?" Addison was curious, why would Derek call?

"Fine. You?"

"Um….."She wanted to say fine but couldn't. The only comfort she had was Sam, reminding herself that she was a part of Mark. "I've been better. So how's…..Mark?"

"Horrible. He rarely even looks up anymore. He misses you Addie. He just doesn't want to show it, really. He needs you. But anyway, the reason I called was coz' next week is Mark's birthday—"

"Yeah, I know…." Secretly, she HAS been counting the days, hoping it would come with opportunity.

"Mer and I are throwing him a get-together, you know, to cheer him up a bit. We'd really like it if you could come."

"Of course I will," replied Addison, hoping her excitement wasn't obvious over the phone. She was gonna see Mark and finally tell him how much she loved him.

"Great! So just drop bye Joe's on his birthday, okay?"

"Gotcha. Night Derek."

"Night Addie."

Addison put the phone down, almost peeing in excitement. She messed up so many opportunities already, she was determined not to do that with this one. Mark was way too important to mess up again

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Sam had reminded her to buy a gift, Addie decided to get him something sorta special. To show him how much she missed and loved him. Usually before, she'd just get him like a jacket or DVD's. This time was special, everything had to be perfect.

"Your order, ma'am," said Mr. Sullivan, shopkeeper of a little watch shop. He handed her a handsome black box.

"With the engraved message?" asked Addie. She had him engrave a little message for Mark but didn't know if it was more for him or her. This is how it goes:

_Love you Mark._

_Always have,_

_Always will/_

_Addie._

Sure it was short but that was all that was needed to be said. She didn't plan for Mark to find it—it was at the back of the watch—but she just wanted to do it. She pocketed the box and patted it.

"Thanks Mr. Sullivan," she said and smiled at the friendly old guy.

"Anytime, Ms. Montgomery. That guy of yours must be someone special, eh?" Mr. Sullivan's eyes twinkled.

Addie laughed. "He is, it hurts sometimes."

This is sorta different from what I usually do but tell me if you thought it was good, bad or just okay. If it's not good, I promise I'll do better next chapter coz this one is kinda just like something I had to do to connect the story. Next chapter: Addie and Mark meet. What will happen? What do YOU want to happen? Tell me and R&R.


	9. Can't stay mad at you

A/N: Sam is the only character that's mine. So really, I'm kinda getting disheartened by the lack of reviews lately. It's probably just me since I'm sorta new to this.Please enjoy this!

Mark sat at the bar, quiet and alone as usual. Today was his birthday but he didn't feel happy at all. Derek and Mer were throwing him a get-together but still…..he felt depressed.

"Come on Mark, have some fun. Lighten up," said Derek as he approached Mark.

'No thanks."

"If you change you mind, just look for me there," responded Derek, disappearing into the small crowd.

Mark sighed; lots of people were trying to cheer him up but he knew it was useless. He appreciated them trying but wanted them to know that he didn't think anything would work.

"Mark!" yelled a woman's voice. Mark spun around, seeing the person he wanted to the most or the least. Addison Forbes Montgomery. But then, he remembered he was supposed to be mad at her so he turned back and made his face not look happy.

"Double scotch Joe. Lots." He braced himself to act like he didn't care.

"Hey Mark! How are you?" Addison asked. She was grinning but shyly.

"Fine," he answered, looking at the wall on front of him. At the corner of his eye, he caught sight of her. Beautiful as always, he thought. He suddenly felt like kissing her. And more.

"So…..happy birthday." She was beginning to feel ignored but was still smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Where's Sam?"

"Dropped her off at Richard's. He's the godfather for something. She wanted to come but…this is a bar," she explained, scrutinizing him. Derek was right, he wasn't Mark anymore and it nearly broke her heart. "Happy birthday," she said again, giving him her gift. She put a lot of effort into it,hoping he'd like it.

He eyed the box, scoffed and got it. "Thanks," he mumbled. He didn't look at her once. He wanted her to know how he felt, the way she made him feel. Angry,ignored,hurt.

Addie watched as he gulped some alcohol. She felt disappointed and hurt; she obviously expected a different reaction, a happy and excited one. He barely smiled at her and didn't even look at her.

"I thought you were gonna be happy to see me," snapped Addie. She's had enough of his crap. He finally turned to look at her and she saw the pain, hurt and anger in his eyes. Surprisingly, he didn't like the feeling of seeing her like that.

"Do you even remember the last time? You'll always have some stupid excuse so we can't be together. First because you thought I was gonna be a terrible father, then coz' it was gonna be too complicating then coz' of you boyfriend, Vince—"

"For your information,"she said angrily but trying to keep her voice down. "I broke up with him the night you came to New York!"

Mark opened his mouth to retort but couldn't. "I—I didn't know…."

Addie relaxed when he didn't retort and sighed. "I wanted to be with you, Mark."She glanced at her watch, swore and bit her lip. "I have to pick Sam up but her but"—she got a piece of paper from her bag. Mark smirked at the thought of her preparing that for him beforehand—"is my hotel no. and key."

He handed him a room key.

"Okay…"

"If you want to visit Sam, your daughter," she said sheepishly. She made a mental note to watch what she said to him next time."

"Right. See you, I guess." He forced a smile this time but she returned it sincerely. His heart warmed up and he promised to himself not to hurt her again.

"I'm counting on it. I—I mean Sam too." Mark nodded a promise and she smiled yet again. When she left, he couldn't help but beam and try to force it down.

"So she cheered you up," stated Derek. He was happy that his best friend was happy.

"Yeah, thanks man. Look, I know I've been crappy—"

"Hey, don't mention it. You had a reason to be."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark unwrapped the neatly wrapped gift; Addison's. He found a black box, paused for a moment and opened it.

Inside was a watch—a very expensive looking watch. He had some other gifts sitting around him in his apartment but this had to be the best. Mark remembered how Addison would always just give him clothes, magazines or dvd's. He didn't treasure it less though—Addison even gave him chick flicks to have an excuse to watch them with him. That was back when she was married….

He studied it like a surgeon would a patient. There were small encrusted diamonds that sparkled in the dark, gold hands and a little cursive _Mark_ written on top. It was fancy, that's for sure.

He wore it and loved how cold it felt against his warm skin. But most of all, he loved it coz' it was Addie's. Simple as that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy, you love Uncle Mark don't you?" asked Sam a little sleepily; it was late.

"I do, honey. As much as I love you." Addison smiled at her daughter and how she asks totally random questions sometimes. Like father, like daughter.

"Of course you do silly. I can tell." She grinned knowingly,with a hint of a smirk near the corner of her mouth. Guess where she got that from?

"You can?" Addie asked playfully. She tickled Sam and they both giggled. "How would you feel if Uncle Mark was your daddy ?"

Sam thought for a second then answered," That would be okay. I'd be really happy and I'd call him Daddy instead of Uncle!"

Addie laughed heartily and tapped her daughter's nose with a finger. That part was gonna be easy.

Was it better than the last chapter? Thanks to Queen Satan for telling me I posted the same chapter twice,I'm really sorry. If you like Maddison, tell me you're out there! C'mon, show me there are people who love them!


	10. Who's your daddy?

A/N: Hey people of the world! I just wanna say Thank you to the people who have stuck by this story 'til now. Hope you see it to the end. I loved the last chapter's reviews…keep 'em coming!

**Check out the knew chapter 7 which is new since I forgot to upload it last time. I'm sorry and tell me what you think about it.**

"So see you tomorrow at work Addie. I think you'd wanna tell Mark yourself that you're joining Seattle Grace."

"I'd better tell him too.Bye Derek—I mean chief." Addie hung the phone, trying to practice what and how she would tell him that she moved to Seattle and joined SGH.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(after she had already told him about that…………..)

"Brought you a cup of coffee, your favorite just the way you like it." Mark handed her a steamy cup of coffee and smiled at her. She looked up from a chart, spied the coffee and the beaming Mark then put it down.

"Thanks, you know, you don't have to this every morning, Not that I don't appreciate it—I do. It's just—"

Mark had kissed her so she stopped rambling and enjoyed it. They broke the kiss—which was a long one—and smiled.

"That was great." That all seemed to be all Addie could say. She knew that was enough. "I missed you. And this." She kissed him again, but a little longer this time. It was pure magic.

"I know," he replied, smirking. He was slowly getting back some of his old self but not too much to be a man-whore again.

"You know what? I take that back," she teased, taking a sip of coffee. "So, you ready to tell Sam you're her dad."

"You bet I am. I wanna do things dad do, you know. Teach them stuff, play and talk. And beat up little boys who look at her for more than 5 seconds."

"I am so proud of you Mark." She wrapped her arms around him and they leaned in for a kiss. "Don't kick the asses of the good-looking ones. I want pretty grandkids."

They smiled at each other, pure, sincere and loving smiles. They've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Their dream of truly becoming a family was at reach. They couldn't have asked for anything more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me about yourself," suggested Mark. He and Sam were taking a walk to the park. Addie thought he should be the one to tell Sam he was his dad. "How was New York?"

"I was the smartest in my class at nursery," Sam announced proudly. She was on her way to being Mark Jr. "But kids teased me because I don't have a daddy but it's okay because I'm smarter than them anyway.

Mark laughed and ruffled her hair fondly. That was his daughter, a part of him. "Did you ever ask mommy?"

Sam nodded. "All she said was that I'm a lot like him."

"Well……...what if you meet him?" Mark asked timidly. He watched her face for a reaction.

"I want to." She looked like she was putting a lot of thought in it. "I hope he's nice and likes to play like you."

Mark smiled and stopped walking. He bent down on one knee so that his face was level to hers. He put his hands on her shoulder gently and said, "What if I'm your dad?"

She grinned at him like a little girl would. "I'd love that!"

He looked into her eyes, his daughter's blue eyes. She was everything that was best in him and Addie. "Sam,when your mom went to New York she was pregnant. With you. I'm the father."

"So…..you're my dad?" she asked, kinda confused. Mark nodded slowly,hoping her reaction was good. She looked hollow.

Then suddenly, she burst into giigles, laughs and smiles. She threw her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him. He looked surprised but happy._ Women………_

"You smell nice…..daddy," she told him after letting go.

"So you're really okay with me being your dad?" he asked shyly. "You happy?"

"Of course silly! I wouldn't want any other daddy in the whole world!"

He hugged her back, lifted her up in the air and twirled the giggling girl around.

"So, you want a little brother or sister," he joked casually. He put her down slowly and carefully.

"Yes please," she burst out. " I want 10!"

She looked amused at his expression: surprised and nervous. He quickly relaxed however.

"3. Or 2."

"Deal," she replied. She held on to his hand on their way home to Addison.

**Check out the new chapter 7!R&R!!!**

**So? Do you want them to be happy for the next chapter or do you want angst, sadness or something? R&R with your suggestion please**


	11. I love you

A/N: Hey, again I'm very sorry about the 7th chapter and all. Thanks so much for the great reviews! I hope this is happy enough of a chapter….Sorry this was late, my laptop got a virus.

"Push harder daddy!" Sam was on the swings in the park, Mark was pushing her and Addison was beside him.

Laughing, Mark pushed her harder and turning to Addie, he muttered, "She gets that from you, you know."

"That's why she's so great," she pointed out. She grinned and kissed Mark; grabbing the opportunity as Sam wasn't looking.

They smiled at each other, foreheads touching and hands together. They even failed to notice that Sam had already gotten of the swing.

"You are setting a bad example to me," she commented although she was beaming. She has never seen her mom so happy and she herself found her dad. The best dad ever, she thought. Mark and Addie leaned a little further from each other and looked at her.

"Do you want siblings or not?" asked Mark teasingly.

"Oh. Okay."

Addison glared at him. "Siblings?"

Mark shrugged and flashed his McSteamy smile which he knew she couldn't resist—no woman could. He was right. Her face softened as she kissed her but much quicker this time.

"Daddy said I could have 3," Sam chipped in. She looked to and fro at their faces, waiting for some sort of reaction.

"Did you hear me when I told you not to tell mommy?" He lifted her up with one arm; the other was Addie's.

Sam nodded and smirked. "But I chose not to listen."

Addie squeezed his hand. "That came from you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night found the couple just taking a stroll—of course, after they tucked Sam in. Addie was leaning on his strong shoulder and he had one arm wrapped around her protectively. _Awww……_

"I'm sorry," she mumbled softly.

"For what?" They stopped walking and looked each other in the eye. He was puzzled; what did she have to be sorry for?

"For not writing or calling you back all those years. We could've been happy. We could've been together…"

A corner of his mouth curved upward as he stroked her hair. "It doesn't matter. We're together now and we have Sam. Forget about the past.

"You're right," she said. For all those years she was miserably married, he had comforted her. When she was going through a painful divorce, he had been there for her. And now, he was still being her knight in shining armor, making her feel better. "Did I ever tell you I love you?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied dreamily. "But I love you more."

She smiled at him and answered, "Maybe."

"You look beautiful." His eyes shifted to the view behind her: a peaceful lake. The moon was reflected in its calm waters.

"Can I have this dance?"he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Wh—What? Dance? Mark, there's no music!"

"I know. But will you do it anyway?" He held out his hand for her. She took it gratefully.

"Of course," she responded with a hint of an English accent. She rested her head on his shoulder, loving the smell of his neck. He kissed her head and stroked her red hair. Boy,did he adore that hair.

She leaned against her, reminding her of the prom at SGH with Derek. But this time, it was with Mark. It was different; Mark truly loved her and she loved him. And they slow-danced to the sound of silence.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear,his hot breath tickling her so. It made her want to jump on him "And I love the daughter you gave me."

"

_Since the first time I saw you _

_I knew you were true love. _

_I love you and I always will. _

_Your blue eyes are the ones I love. _

_You are the only one I want _

_and the only one I wanna love._

**Happy enough for you? Okay so what about the next chapter? I was thinking about Sam having an accident, what do you think? R&R!**

**Disclaimer: poem is from Characters are not mine, except Sam. **


	12. Marry me

A/N: Decided not to push through with the accident thing, sorry. I wanted to speed things up a bit. Hope you'll enjoy this. Also sorry for the time jump.hehe.

**(1 ½ years later)**

"No peeking," Mark reminded Addie. His hands were covering her eyes whilst he led her to a small, beautiful and secluded beach. "Almost there."

"Where are you taking me, Mark?" she asked curiously, slightly chuckling. All he said was that it was all gonna be worth it in the end. "Tell me!"

"Sorry, it's a surprise," he answered, grinning sort of excitedly "You do know what that is right?"

"Fine. No sex tonight." She pouted a little, knowing he couldn't resist.

"We'll see about that."

After a few moments, they reached the beach that Mark loved so much.

"Okay, Addie. You can open your eyes now."

She looked around, a smile creeping up in her face. "Mark it's beautiful! How did you do this?"

The beach was covered with lilies—her favorites—except for this one spot in the middle. A picnic mat lay on it along with a few candles, a picnic basket and a single, long-stemmed red rose. The setting sun reflected perfectly in the calm ocean. It was perfect.

Mark shrugged, happy she seemed to like it. "You like it?" he asked shyly.

Addie smiled and kissed him. "I love it," she assured him.

They ate their dinner heartily, kissing in between. By the time they finished, it was already dark and the sun was replaced by millions of stars. The sky seemed to stretch endlessly above them.

"What?" Addie asked when Mark wouldn't stop staring at her.

"Nothing, it's just...I—have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight and always?" he stammered sheepishly. She simply smiled and let his take her in his arms.

Suddenly, a classical love song was playing. In the sky, across the stars were the words_ Will you marry me?_ Addie felt Mark's hold on her loosen and she looked at him. He was holding up a diamond ring, making her sob and blush and cry at the same time.

Addie, I've never met anyone like you," he gushed lovingly. "You're smart, extraordinarily beautiful, independent and a great mom. You mean everything to me. And I know I don't deserve you—I'm only a former manwhore.

Addie bit her lip nervously and let her tears fall freely. _God, help me._

"But if you say yes," he continued. "I promise to make you as happy as you've made me. If you would, I'll always be there for you. You're the one I want, Addie. You're the one."

"Mark…….."she trailed off. She looked into his hopeful and slightly scared eyes. This man right there changed himself for her, endured so much and he loved her. She loved him.

She forced herself not to think about thecomplications. It was Mark, her and them. Nothing else mattered. For once in her life, she didn't want to think about the possible consequences. She knew she loved him as much as he loved her. That was enough for her. "Yes."

Mark jumped up and soshe stood up. "Yes?Did you say yes?"

She laughed; he looked adorable. "I did."

His eyes were shining with delight, his smile ear to ear. He hugged her tightly then kissed her, pouring every ounce of his love in that kiss.

"I love you Addie," he said afterwards to her. "And I always will."

"I love you too Mark," she replied as he wiped her tears away gently. Just his slight touch made her all mushy and warm inside. One touch could make her heart race.

Mark had his head slightly tilted, taking in everything about her when he suddenly remembered something. He fumbled for the ring which he slipped in her finger. "Almost forgot."

"Do you ever…..think about a family?" she wanted to know after she finished admiring her ring.

Mark squinted his eyes a little and furrowed his brow. "Um…yeah. Sometimes."

"Tell me what you imagine," she urged him.

"Well, we'd have a boy, a girl and of course, Sam. We'd live in a big and cozy house with a big backyard for them to play in. Our son could have brown hair like mine but I want him to be as smart as you. Our other daughter should be a mini-Addie. Sam is perfect the way she is."

"Good, she responded happily. She sighed. "Mark, I've been meaning to tell you something." 

"What?" he asked, a little worriedly. He pulled her a little closer to him.

'I….I'm pregnant," she announced. 'We're pregnant."

He cracked a huge smile and hugged her even tighter. "We're gonna have a baby!"

"Yes. And this time, you'll be there. You'll be there, Mark."

"Addie, I'll always be there for you."

"I know."

Okay, all you gotta do is review. I want the baby to be a boy, what do you think?


	13. Baby McSteamy

"Dr. Sloan? You may see her now," called out a nurse in scubs.

Mark stood up and noticing Sam stand eagerly said, "Can you give me and mommy a moment? I'll bring you in after."

"I have a baby brother!" Sam sat down again, picturing what her baby brother must look like.

"Yeah, you are," Mark replied, laughing his nervousness out. He wasn't quite ready when Addie's water broke—in a Toy store. He—in his anxiety—quickly swept Addie off her feet, carrying her to his car and rushing to the nearest hospital. Sam had ran at his side shouting," Mommy's gonna have the baby!"

Mark went in the room and his eyes fell on Addison, sitting up in bed and holding a tiny baby. He grinned, trying to memorize this moment. He walked toward her, planted a kiss on her forehead and stroked her hair.

"He's amazing," he gushed happily. "You're amazing." The baby's eyes were closed and he looked happy and peaceful.

She looked up from the baby and shifting her gaze to her fiancée. He looked eager, happy and incredulous. "He looks just like you. He has your hair, eyes and nose. He's beautiful."

They locked eyes, smiled and kissed. "I can't wait to marry you, Addison Montgomery," he announced, eyes twinkling. He looked at his newborn son. "What's his name?"

"Well," she said, following his . "I thought you'd wanna name him. After all, I got to name Sam already." She beamed at him and it was clear that she wanted to make up for 4 lost years.

"Really?" Was it possible to love her even more than he already did? "Okay……how 'bout…..Nathan?"

"Nathan….," she mused, looking down at the baby to see if he looked like a "Nathan". "Sounds great."

"I'll get Sam." He disappeared for awhile then appeared again, clutching a nearly jumping Sam.

"Hi mommy!" She ran forward. "That's my brother? He's so cute!" Sam let Nate curl his tiny fingers around her bigger one. He cooed and opened his eyes slowly. "He's strong too."

"He is,"Addie agreed blissfully. "His name is Nathan. Nate, for short.

"Lots of girls are gonna like him one day," Sam commented. She kissed his head gently. "He smells good too."

"Can I hold him?" Mark asked shyly. Addie transferred him to his strong, protective arms. He held his son cautiously, as if he might break him. He sat on the couch so that Sam could play with him too.

"Hey Nate," he whispered, voice cracking with emotion. "You're so lucky. You have a beautiful and smart mom and a great sister."

"And a daddy who reads lots of bedtime stories and gives piggyback rides," Sam quipped in.

They continued to coo and joke for awhile. Soon, Sam was telling her brother stories that her parents had told her. She also told him about when he would come home.

"You can sleep in my bed, if you like," she offered. "You're crib's right next to it and I can play with you."

Addie watched them from her bed, tears streaming down her face. She just realized that she had everything she ever wanted, everything she could ever need. All she needed was the wedding of her dreams; she wanted to wait until the baby was born to have it.

Mark couldn't believe everything. He had the love of his life and two adorable kids. 6 yrs ago, he would've never thought it possible. He tickled Nate gently.

Nate's little mouth twisted into a smile, a smile we all know too well—the McSteamy smile. Look out, we have future McSteamy material here people.

**Hey, listen. I was thinking that the wedding should be the next chapter. I'm only 13 and I haven't really been to many weddings so how do the vows go again? And please help me! There's a ringbearer, bestman, bridesmaid, flowergirls, minister, and?!**


	14. I do

Addison scrutinized herself in the huge mirror on front of her. Clad in a flowing white dress that showed her smooth, bare shoulders, she smiled at the thought of Mark waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Today, she was getting married. Today, she would become Mrs. Sloan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another room, Derek, Mark's best man, was tying the groom's tie on.

'Too tight," complained Mark.

"Then it's just right."

Mark was feeling nervous; what if marriage was the wrong decision for them? What if it tears them apart?

"You look like you ate a cow." Derek chuckled light-heartedly.

"Just nervous," he admitted. "What if this turns out wrong, you know? What if I lose her?"

"You won't," Derek replied, sure and confident. "You two were meant for each other. Besides, it'll all be worth it—"

"When I see her walk down in the aisle," Mark finished exasperatedly. "I know—you've told me that a bunch of times already."

They grinned boyishly at each other until Mark gave him a big bear hug. Brothers til' the end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding tune started playing; the guests' heads were craning to see the blushing bride. Addison beamed at Mark, who smiled back. Addie could feel her heart thumping fast and loud in her chest; Mark just looked incredibly handsome in his Armani tux.

Mark's heart skipped a beat, seeing her walk down the aisle in such grace and beauty. Even after all those years, the sight of her still took his breath away. Her red hair was let down, the sun making it glow even more.

"This is as far as I go, sweetheart," Addie's dad whispered to her. She kissed his cheek and he patted her arm gently. Mark strode forward, offering her his hand, which she took.

"You look beautiful today," he murmured.

"You look great too."

"We are gathered her today," said the minister. "To celebrate the union of these two people. Their love has flourished and grown but never lost. Let us begin with the vows. Mark…"

"Addison," he began lovingly. "When you first met me, I was the biggest jerk. I was a manwhore."

That earned a snicker from Derek and a glare from the minister.

" But you changed me into someone else, someone better. You've changed my life in more ways than one. You taught me about love and pain, sacrifice and trust. And I don't promise that marriage would be a happily-ever-after. I never did. It's gonna be tough, Addie. But I do promise to always be there for you and the kids. I promise to protect you, cherish you and love you."

Mark slipped in the ring on Addie's finger. The ring had an engravement of Always.

_I'll love you til' the end of me_

"Ms. Addison," prodded the old minister at the teary-eyed bride. "It is your turn."

"Mark," she said lovingly. "The life I had before you was hollow and meaningless. I felt like there was a part of me that was missing. It was you. Because when I met you, I tried my best not to fall for you, but I couldn't help it. After my marriage ended, I was still in denial about my feelings for you. But then, we got together and I was happier than ever, I am. You gave Sam and Nate. Everything seemed better and I love you. Everything means nothing without you. So I know, that for the rest of my life, I would be happy. With you.

"So I promise," she continued. "That I will always be faithful to you and accept you with all your faults. I promise you my heart. Forever.

Addison slipped the ring on Mark's finger, which had Forever.

_Everything means nothing, if I ain't got you _

"Now, do you, Mark Sloan, take Addison Forbes Montgomery to be your wife til' death parts you both?"

"I do," he answered, his eyes gazing at her and his mouth couldn't help twisting into a smile.

"Do you, Addison Forbes Montgomery, take Mark Sloan to be your husband ti' death parts you both?"

"I do," she replied, eyes bright with joy and love. "With all my heart."

"Then by the power vested in me by the State of California(they chose it there), I know pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Mark took her in his arms, and shared the longest and most magical kiss they had so far. They wanted to do it forever. Then, foreheads touching, their eyes had nothing else to look at but each others'.

"We did it. We're married," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, never thought we could before," he murmured. "But yeah, we are."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay everyone," called out Addison excitedly. "It's time to throw the bridal boquet!"

The ladies hurried behind Addison. Each had their arms up.

Addie sighed and threw the bunch of flowers in the air. She turned around and watched as soon as it landed in the arms of a familiar face—Meredith.

"So your girlfriend caught it," Mark teased Derek, whose mouth was agape.

"I promise not to sleep with your wife this time," he added, grinning.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam jumped into his father's arms, who promptly caught her.

"You're getting too heavy for this," he observed.

"You're just getting old, daddy,"she retorted, smiling.

"Hey." Addison came near, holding a smiling and cute Nate in a mini-tux in her arms.

"Hey." Mark gave her a kiss.

"Mommy, on your honeymoon, could you give me a sister this time?"

"Yeah," Mark quipped in. "A girl would be great."

"We are not having another baby," she said firmly. "Unless YOU wanna push a 7-pound baby through your vagina!"

Mark cringed; Sam laughed.

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
Doubt that the sun doth move;  
Doubt truth to be a liar;  
But never doubt I love you._

**Tell me what you think please! This is probably gonna be the last chapter. Unless someone gives a suggestion for the next. Please R&R!!!!!!!!**


End file.
